


You Already Know my Name

by UnholyHelbig



Series: Junksen Week 2018 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 06:19:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyHelbig/pseuds/UnholyHelbig
Summary: Junksen Week Day #1: SoulmatesAubrey Posen is a detective in the inner city, she doesn't expect to run into her soulmate in the middle of a busy police station, especially when she's handcuffed to a desk with a devilish look in her eyes.





	You Already Know my Name

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I've only ever written one soulmate Au in my life and I hated it- because I don't like the idea of soulmates in the first place (I know, I'm sorry). So this is a little gritty! But I'd love to know your thoughts!

**Aubrey Posen tightened** her grip on the gun. It had a strong kickback, something that would rock through her whole entire body each time she applied pressure to the trigger. Her stare was focused- firing off two rounds as powder and shells collected in a mass around her evenly placed feet.

She could feel herself panting, feel the way her heart found home in her throat as she squinted at the target in the long edge of the range. She had been hitting her mark each time- because she was Aubrey, she always hit her mark.

Her father had told her never to shoot angry. Of course, he also told her to never shoot at all, something that contradicted his choice in profession. Maybe his advice wasn’t for her, wasn’t for everyone. But right about now, she scolded herself for not following his instruction.

Aubrey panted as she switched the safety onto her weapon, letting it drop to her side her shaking fingers raised up and pulled the headphones down around her neck. They were large and bulky, weighing against her shoulders as she let them roll back. The blonde needed an excuse to keep her stance so taut and rigid. The thoughts in her mind simply not enough reason for her to seethe.

She was alone, the only one in the range that paid her much attention was the man that she slid money to in order to buy another magnet. She had seen him three times in the last hour and judging by the way the raw skin against her hand hummed, it wouldn’t be the last.

Aubrey hated the feeling that rested like an icy rock in her stomach. It melted with each passing second, a few strands of straw-colored hair obscured her gaze as she leaned her palms evenly against the counter that housed her now useless weapon. _This isn_ _’_ _t solving anything._

It wasn’t, solving anything that is. The marking that was burned right in the crease of her elbow still hissed, threatening to glow that easy emerald mix. Its purpose relatively useless until now.

Her mark had ignited like a thousand suns the second she saw the woman from across the room. It took everything in the young detective to swallow back the lurching feeling in her stomach, to hold back the bile and keep her composure as if not to alarm Chloe. Chloe who practically ran the force based on her perceptiveness.

Finding a soulmate was always written about so easily, portrayed on cheesy commercials like it was supposed to use that very dominant pain that it created to light up a pathway for a joint future. A soulmate was what every person waited to stumble upon (Including Aubrey) but not like this.

The girl looked _dirty._ Her hair was a stringy mess, her strong posture slouched, mainly due to the metal clad cuff that hooked her to the desk Conrad sat at. The woman focused on her paperwork. She wore a dark olive jacket over an equally as dark red flannel, a mustard beanie covered up most of her locks- but even from her position then, Aubrey could tell that this girl scratched hastily at the subtle burn on her arm with absentmindedness.

Aubrey had accessed the files; Emily Junk.

Even her last name sounded like something that Aubrey never wanted to be attributed to. She had been taken in for petty theft and larceny. That was all the file said, Stacie never too great at keeping up in details. She wrote the minimum required, and it never quite bothered Aubrey until now- until she wanted to know everything about the girl who actually shot a _smile_ at the camera when she was getting her mugshot taken. God damn it, it was charming.    

“I thought I would find you here.”

The voice made her jump, fingers gripping at the gun that was resting in front of her. It was a natural reaction, wild eyes flicking behind her. She hadn’t heard the door open. Her partner standing with her back against the grey painted wall, her badge shining against the low lights as the shirt she wore tucked behind the metal. She looked good in purple silk, arms crossed over her chest.

“it’s not wise to sneak up on a woman with a gun, Beale.”

“You wouldn’t’ have pulled the trigger, Posen.”

She nodded dejectedly. No, she wouldn’t have. She wasn’t the type. Aubrey would need to mull over it for at least ten seconds before doing anything other than changing her stance in a threating manner and stealing her jaw. Chloe knew her better than anyone, which is why she was here right now. Why she had picked up on more than the blonde gave her credit for.

There was a small folder tucked under her right arm, barely noticeable until Aubrey had a chance to let her guard down, slowly retracting her grasp from the firearm. She had instead moved to cross her right arm over her chest, her left outreaching towards the offending object as her fingers curled slightly. She didn’t even have to ask to know what it was.

“You got quiet after we brought that arsonist in,” Chloe mumbled softly. “I thought maybe you didn’t feel well, but you’re not one to let a little pain stand in the way the paperwork you just walked out on.”

Aubrey scoffed, her eyes following the girls every movement as she dropped the hefty file into her awaiting grasp.  She hesitated, balancing the spine against her fingertips as she waited to flick it open. Her unripe gaze met Chloe’s.

“Bree, no two soulmate encounters are the same, but you can’t judge fate by a first glance, now, can you?”

The blonde had an inkling that this had something to do with Chloe’s own experience finding her soulmate. It was, again, less than ideal. The two of them having been called to a house party when they were first starting out, two patrol officers doing the dirty work of the city. It was traffic tickets and routine stops. Noise complaints- such as the one that brought them to the house in the first place.

Chloe had met Beca there- a DJ, a party girl that locked eyes with the woman across the room, and well, it was almost as if Aubrey didn’t’ exist at that moment.

The two of them felt that connection so strongly, that in a way, it didn’t matter that Beca was some annoying little disk jockey that needed to wash her hair more and had way too many tattoos to count (Almost so many that they covered up that familiar marking they all received upon birth.)

“Your soulmate didn’t’ get arrested for theft.”

“No, I suppose she didn’t’. But if she had been, I would have given her a chance to explain herself- even if it was through a glass window and a shitty payphone.”

An unsettled look crossed Aubrey’s features as she impulsively opened the folder; the first page listed off things that she already knew about the girl- Brown hair, hazel eyes, 5’8. Her little mugshot paperclipped to the corner of the page, and even through an image, Aubrey’s mark sent tingles up her arm.

The second paper in the file was what Aubrey was interested in. A list of past offenses that the blonde somehow thought determined character- somehow showed exactly what she was looking for, or at least, that was what she told herself as she shifted her attention to the words written in sloppy black ink.

_August 1 st, 2015- Detained at local high school, taken to Fairmont hospital with broken hand. Junk given a warning, first offense assault charges dropped. _

_December 24 th, 2015- Gas station attendant caught a young teenager attempting to sneak things into her coat. Larceny charges dropped by store owner. _

_April 8 th, 2017- REDACTED FROM FILES [CLASSIFIED.] _

_September 19 th, 2018- Grocery store on 5th and 9th. Owner charged with first-degree assault, Junk charged with second-degree theft. Both charges dropped upon mutual agreement. _

Aubrey cocked her head to the side, squinting at the timeline. There was no pattern here, nothing about the charges and actions that linked Emily to necessarily being a bad person. A fight in high school, a teenager doing a stupid dare, _something even she didn_ _’_ _t_ _’_ _have clearance to know,_ and a simple case of shoplifting. Still not the person Aubrey thought she would be aligned with.

“Why don’t you at least talk with her?” Chloe offered. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

**She had stopped** by the local bakery and picked up two cups of coffee. Making sure she piled in multiple edges of creamer and sugar. Emily didn’t look so soft and cuddly, but she didn’t know how the girl took her coffee, or if she took it at all.

Her arms rested on her knees, feet planted firmly on the base of the park bench. Her fingers drummed lightly on her own cup of steaming brew as she balanced her weight against the back of the blue seat.

Part of her wished Emily wouldn’t show up. She wished that the girl had learned her lesson the first time she got charges for loitering in the very place that Aubrey had set up camp. Her leather jacket didn’t’ do much against the cold, and the cleanly pressed button down wasn’t much for warmth. So she hugged her drink closer, not really able to distinguish the subtle burn that pressed near her arm.

The tall brunette stalled by the edge of the bench, her fingers wrapped around the strap of her bag as she let her other arm drop down by her side. She winced, clearing her throat softly. The silence was so strong that it stirred Aubrey almost immediately.

She pulled herself away from her thoughts, shooting up as she took in the way Emily looked. Showered was the first thing she noticed. The brunette wasn’t in as many layers, dawning a simple black army jacket over a maroon V-neck.  Her fingers were in her pockets, the warm scent of vanilla thick in Aubrey’s lungs.

“Hi,”

Emily’s voice was meek, certainly not belonging to the girl who was arrested for petty theft a few nights ago. The girl that made Aubrey’s heart skip a beat in a way she had only felt once before. A time when a weapon was pointed her way on her first shift as an officer. This time there was no negative connotation.

“I uh,” She scratched the back of her neck “How did you find me?”

“Detective skills,” Aubrey let the corner of her lip quirk up. Emily nodded slightly, letting her shoulders drop. She looked like a kicked puppy- her lips parted as the girl spoke “I got you some coffee- I don’t know if you,”

“I do,” She took the outstretched Styrofoam cup gratefully “thank you.”

Aubrey lifted her chin as the watched Emily carefully, the girl taking a seat next to her as she settled in near enough for both girls to revel in the shared warmth that their closeness created.

Emily hummed contently into the coffee the second it moved past her lips. It captivated Aubrey, the way the woman moved and the way she kept her composure about her- even in the face of a conversation so bold.

“I felt you yesterday,” Emily spoke first, lowering the cup “I’m sure you weren’t too happy with where exactly you found me, huh?”

“I was caught off guard, yes.”

“Disappointed?”

“Not in the slightest.”

Aubrey had never offered up any type of comfort to anyone. Her focus was strong, and her intention was to speed through processes. But then again, she had never felt the need to put herself out there- not until now- not until she absently placed her hand on the girl’s knee.

“You know, I’m not a terrible person.” Emily flicked her golden stare down towards the touch as she unconsciously leaned into the embrace. “I’ve done some terrible things but I’m not… You’re not supposed to be wary of me before you’ve even met me.”

“Emily,” Aubrey placed her fingers under the girl’s chin, pulling her dark eyes to the unripe ones that were wracked with emotion. Her movements were calm and made with the intent to settle. “How about we just start with coffee?”

She laughed, a sound Aubrey decided that she wouldn’t mind hearing a lot more often. It was light and airy, and damn did it make her heart soar. “What’s your name then, detective? Considering you already know mine.”

“Aubrey,” She smirked “Aubrey Posen.”    


End file.
